It's the Thought that matters
by Silver-Eyed-Rukia
Summary: It is all a matter of love: the more you love a memory, the stronger and stranger it is. Lucy x Erza.
1. Chapter 1

**It's the Thought that matters  
**

by

_Silver-Eyed Rukia_

**Rated:** T

**Summary:** It is all a matter of love: the more you love a memory, the stronger and stranger it is.

**Pairing:** Erza x Lucy, slight Levy x Gajeel

**Note:** This will be a Two-Shot, so for anyone interested I suggest a "follow" or something like that. I hope you'll enjoy the story.

**Note 2:** This isn't beta-ed, so please ignore any mistakes. Or point them out and correct me, whatever you prefer.

* * *

"_Memory...__ is the diary t_hat we all carry about with us."

~Oscar Wilde

* * *

It was an ordinary day in Magnolia: The sun was shining, the townsmen were busy trading their merchandise on the market and the birds were happily chirping their songs of love and happiness. Or they would have if not for the big commotion comming from the town's guild that resonated throughout the city, drowning out the birds' songs.

Tables were flying through the air, along with some guild members, barrels full of sake, beer and wine were downed in a drinking competition and a fight of strength was carried out admist the chaos that was currently Fairy Tail.

A pink-haired boy and his raven-haired companion glared at each other, ignoring the unconscious members pilling up around them. The poor guys had been caught up in the battle between the Salamander and the Maker Mage, resulting in them being now happily oblivious to everything around them.

"Hey, porn star, how 'bout getting out of my face, huh? Can't eat when that ugly head of yours is in my line of sight."

"What did you say, you wanna-be excuse of a Dragon Slayer?"

"Wanna-be?! Say that again, you frosty bastard!"

And thus another round of fighting started between the two friends and everyone smart enough to know what would follow made sure to keep their safe distance from the pair. A lone, white-haired figure made her way through the mass of drunk, loud, unconscious and fighting people, serving another round of beer to her fellow members with a small smile plastered on her face, despite the situation. But as a chair hit her upside the head, a chair that had been meant to hit Gray, she too was knocked out, smile still in place.

"Oi you bastards, watch it! Who's gonna keep the beer flowing when Mira's out cold?", an enraged Cana yelled, her words slurred and cheeks flushed due to the alcohol.

Needless to say who joined the white-haired mage on the floor due to a thrown barrel.

All in all it seemed to be an ordinary day in the mage's guild. But there couldn't be an ordinary day in Fairy Tail now, could there?

Leathery boots scraped over the entrance of the guild, the sound of metal against metal piercing the turmoil as the owner of the armor entered the building, long, fiery red hair flowing behind her as she moved forward, paying the bodies scattered across the room no heed.

Someone who had been lucky enough to avoid getting knocked out turned to see who the visitor was and immediately paled at the sight of the armored woman and ran around the guild, whispering into the member's ears and pointing into the direction of the strongest woman. The message spread like a wildfire and even reached the ears of the two people who had started the whole mess.

"Hey Erza, nice to see you around. Natsu and I were just enjoying our _bonding-time_ together", the bare-chested boy said, his _partner_ agreeing with a yelled "Aye sir!".

But not only to their, but to everyone's surprise, did Erza not even spare them a glance as she continued on her way through the guild. The whole room let out a sigh of relief at first but held its breath when the mage suddenly stopped and started to look around as if to search for something.

"Erza-san, is something the matter?", the soft voice of Wendy Marvel broke the silence and her companion Carla came out of her hiding place from behind the bar, blue cat in tow.

Everyone waited with bated breaths as the Fairy Queen turned her head towards the small Dragon Slayer, eyeing her for a moment, as if only yet realizing that she had been standing there the whole time.

"Ah, Wendy. You could be of assistance. Do tell me, have you seen Levy around here somewhere?"

Wendy looked surprised for a second before nodding and pointing at the library.

"Levy-san is inside there. She said it was too loud in here for her to read her books."

"Thanks Wendy", the taller girl said, patting her fellow magician's head and continuing her journey through the guild. The sound of the door opening and closing was awfully quiet in the deadly silent main hall as nobody dared to do as much as even move.

"Anyone care to explain what happened?", somebody asked, again breaking the silence.

"Who cares? We are spared from Erza's wrath for now, that's all that matters", Natsu grinned, ready to throw some more chairs around when the door to the library slammed open, making him freeze in the movement.

Puce eyes wandered through the room, taking in various unconscious people, Mirajane amongst others, broken chairs and tables, burnt or frozen spots and even some blood staining the wall.

"When this place isn't cleaned when I come back later", a low, threatening voice said, its owner lifting her head to look Natsu directly in the eye, "you'll experience a punishment worse than anything the Master could ever think of."

And the door slammed shut again.

Wendy sweatdropped. '_I never would have thought that such a huge mess could be cleaned up in such a short time._'

* * *

The so called library, that was actually just part of the storage room, smelled of old, dusty books. A smell of wisdom and knowledge, a smell only two persons inside the guild would be able to stand for more than an hour. One of those two was currently seated at a large table, various books scattered across said table, some even piled up into huge towers of lyrik.

Erza approached the blue-haired teen and, before getting her attention, looked over the smaller girl's shoulders to see what she was currently reading. It was a stack of papers, not a book, that she carefully read through, following the written words with such an interest that she was totally oblivious to the knight's presence behind her. The redhead smiled gently, immediately recognizing the handwriting.

A gauntleted and thus cold hand landed on Levy's shoulder and made the teen spin around in her chair, knocking some books over in the process.

"Ah! Erza-san, please don't scare me like that..."

Levy scratched the back of her head and started picking up the books, getting some unexpected help from her visitor. When all the books were at their designed destinations again the two of them sat down, facing each other.

"Excuse my sudden interruption of your", Erza cleared her throat, "_studies_, but I am in need of your knowledge."

The younger girl's face lit up in anticipation of what it would be that _the_ Erza Scarlet needed her assistance for.

"Well what is it? A text you need deciphered? A spell you need translated? Runes to be cast on someone? But if that was the case you would have gone to Freed...or is it something secret? Oh, I just know the thing for-"

A raised hand stopped the somewhat senseless rambling of the nervous mage.

"Calm down and relax, Levy. I am not here on a mission, but on a personal behalf. No need to be nervous or even formal. We are friends, are we not?"

The reassuring smile sent her way calmed the now happy girl and she relaxed into her chair, arms neatly positioned benath her jaw, supporting her face in keeping it upright.

"Hm", she hummed in agreement, visibly feeling at ease now that that special matter was off the table.

"Anyway, the reason I am here is because I have special question, so please answer in all honesty," Erza said, receiving a nod from her opposite.

"You and Lucy are best friends, right? You're probably the only person I can ask. Natsu may be her friend, but he is an airhead when it comes to girls. And if I asked Gray I would have to fight off Juvia, so...", the redhead said, uncomfortably shifting in her seat, "what should I get Lucy for our one-month-anniversary?"

If her hands hadn't been placed under her jaw rigth now Levy was sure she would have been sitting there slack-jawed because of the surprise she was experiencing right now. Opposite of her sat Erza Scarlet, the strongest female in Fairy Tail, also referred to as Titania, fidgeting and blushing from embarassment because she had asked someone what to get for her girlfriend's and her own anniversary. As a result the Solid Script Mage just stared at the older girl, making her even more uncomfortable.

But Erza is, like everybody knows, a bit socially awkward and thus Levy was forcefully awoken out of her dreamy state by a sharp sword pointing at her. At first she blinked, then she blinked some more and, after finally realizing what had just happened, jumped out of her chair and took a step backwards.

"N-now, Erza, please calm down. I was just a bit suprised at the turn of events. No need to get all serious now."

The shaking form that was supposed to be Erza sent her sword back to her magic realm and tried to regain her composure by crossing her arms over her ample chest, sending a metallic sound through the "library" as metal scratched against metal at the motion. The blush on her face remained though, a sight that burned itself into Levy's mind and even made her giggle. In her head though, of course. She didn't have a death wish.

Erza, not trusting her voice yet, just nodded, trying her best to force down the red color covering her face. The simple gesture was enough to reassure Levy into sitting down again and the pair immediately began discussing the topic at hand.

It was about an hour later when the redhead gave her thanks and her goodbye to Levy, something that seemed to be some kind of book in her hands as she left.

The blue-haired woman sighed and slumped into the chair she was currently seated on, closing her eyes in exhaustion. It had taken quite some magic power to complete the present that the knight was currently carrying towards her beloved one.

"Geehee."

Olive eyes snapped open at the trademark laugh of one of the Dragon Slayers and searched for the tall, well-built form of the man she knew was around here somewhere. She spotted him sitting on one of the tall ladders used for getting the books from the upper shelves.

"Gajeel, what are you doing here? It's rare for you to come into the library section."

"Heard the sound of metal some time ago, thought I'd check that out. Didn't want to disturb the two of you though, that damn Titania probably would have sliced me in half if I did", he said as he jumped off the ladder, landing right next to the much smaller girl. "So instead I settled on watching my favorite girl."

Now it was Levy's turn to blush as she turned away from the iron man and focused on the papers she had been reading when Erza had come in earlier.

"You look so tempting when engrossed with your work", Gajeel whispered into her ear, sending shivers down her spine. Pleasant ones. "You do know that dragons love to hunt what's tempting them, hm?"

* * *

When Erza exited the storage she was glad to see that the guild had been tidied up and that every member was fully awake again, even Cana and Mirajane. Her gaze went over the members subconsciously as she sat down at the bar, ordering a cake and some tea. She counted them.

'_Natsu, Gray, Wendy, Elfman, Makao, Wakaba, Happy, Carla, Cana...they're all here. But someone's missing..._'

It bugged her, nagged at her mind that she was forgetting something, no, someone. When the cake was placed in front of her she cast away those thoughts for the time being, happily enjoying her treat after a tiring week of work. She exchanged the book with a fork and started eating, blissfully savouring the sweet taste.

It then dawned to her as she sat there at the bar, eyes focused on the lamps that filled the bar with light.

'_Light!_'

As if called she felt a person press herself against her armored form from behind, the heat of the person seeping through the metal. A lone strand of hair tickled the right side of her face as the owner of the blond strand leaned over the taller woman's shoulder, cheeks brushing against each other.

"Found you."

Erza froze, her left arm stuck in midair, a piece of cake firmly stabbed by the fork.

'_How could I forget her_', she chided herself, a gentle smile instantly spreading over her features at the sight of her girl.

"Really, I've been looking everywhere for you, you know?", the blonde said, taking a seat beside the woman in armor, grinning up to her. Her grin was so wide and bright that Erza thought it would split her face in two if she dared spread it wider even one more inch. "It's been a week since I've last seen you, you could at least have said hello before coming here."

A sweet pout replaced the previous grin, cheeks puffed out in what seemed to be a sulk. Mirajane, who had watched the exchange between the knight and the Celestial Mage, couldn't hide her laughter at the young girl's antics and was soon followed by the readhead, who just sat there, chuckling at the sight.

"My apologies, but I had an urgent matter to attend to that could not be delayed. Otherwise I would have come to you first thing after returning home, Lucy."

The blonde openend an eye, a playful glare being shot at her opposite, still not being fully appeased. Erza thought for a moment before her eyes light up.

"Maybe I can make up for it", she said, making use of the nearly forgotten fork and the piece of cake that was still firmly planted on the sharp edges of the tool. She stopped in front of Lucy's mouth, one gauntleted hand beneath the fork in case the piece should drop.

"But only this once", the mage grinned, happily taking the offered proposal of peace.

"The world is going to end! Erza shared her cake with someone. Her cake!", Happy screamed, flying around the hall like an irritated bug.

"What?!"

Natsu and Gray stared at the pair seated at the bar, memories of a previous time where Erza had punished them for taking her cake came floading back to them, making them shiver and hide in the corner of the main hall.

"Please, no more...", Natsu whimpered while the Maker Mage silently weeped beside him. The blue cat continued to fly around, screaming random words like "Apocalypse" and "The Revival of Nirvana".

Before Erza could do as much as respond, her slightly smaller girlfriend had grabbed the cat by his tail and started shaking him.

"You goddamn cat, can't you just shut up for even one second?"

"Wah, Lucy's going to eat me!"

"Am not!"

And the guild once again erupted in its usual turmoil, with the Salamander and his ever present companion again fighting over something trivial, Cana, Wakaba and Makao resuming their drinking contest and Elfman running around, shouting something about everyone being a man.

"I'm a girl, you blockhead!"

Mira and Erza remained outside the circle of lunatics, watching from a more or less safe distance. Even though she liked watching the guild at times like this, her eyes went from the mass of arms and legs to the blonde at her side, who was still trying to get the blue cat to apologize. That's when she noticed something.

"Hey Lucy, there's something on your-"

But she wasn't able to finish her sentence because a furred paw just barely missed her face as Happy tried to squirm away from Lucy's iron grip. Not to mention that the girl wasn't even listening in her fit.

As chairs and tables flew around the hall yet again, Erza stood up, took a few steps towards the girl and the cat, grabbed the girl's shoulders, made her turn to face her and successfully got her attention while shutting her up at the same time.

Happy stared, Mira smiled, the guild continued to be a noisy bunch as the redhead locked lips with the Celestial Mage, passionately kissing her, cake forgotten on the counter of the bar as her hands held her girl firmly pressed against her armored form.

When they parted it was Lucy's turn to be surprised, staring at the knight with an open mouth and wide eyes.

"There was a bit of icing stuck on your face", Erza stated as calmly as if she had just done the most ordinary thing in the world. She licked her lips and gave a small grin. "Hm, sweet."

"She llllllikes you."

"For the love of god, cat! Just shut up, would you?"

The enraged and somewhat embarrassed Celestial Mage flung the cat across the room, successfully knocking him into the back of Natsu's head. She breathed heavily for a moment before regaining her composure and turning around to sit down again: Only to see Erza still standing very close to her.

'_Well, there goes my equanimity._'

"W-What was that Erza?", Lucy blushed, hands shaking as she forced them onto the counter, folded as if in a silent prayer. The taller woman seemed totally oblivous to what the mage was referring to, but the mischievous glint in her eyes betrayed her.

"Hm, how about marking what is mine?"

The pair sat down again and Mirajane handed the younger girl a glass of water which she accepted with a "Thanks" while Erza resumed her _meal_.

"Whatever", the still highly flushed girl mumbled, her eyes wandering over the counter when they landed on a familiar shape.

"Hey, what's that? A new book?"

Her hands reached for the book, but an armored hand made a quick grab for it and in an instant, it vansished, having been sent to a magical realm.

"It's one of my favorite books, not something you should read" the knight stated, hiding her surprise at the sudden discovery of her present pretty well. '_I can't let her see it yet, it's still not finished._'

A fairly fresh memory resurfaced at the statement of the older girl and Levy's voice suddenly rang through Lucy's head: '_Erza seems to like the slightly naughty books._'

She gave a nervous laugh and scratched her head. "Yeah, probably. Something I shouldn't read..."

The following few minutes passed in silence. Well, at least between the pair as the guild was still up und lively, destroying the furniture. When Erza finished her cake she got up, waved goodbye to Mira and took her girlfriend's hand, switching into her armorless outfit to feel the soft skin and the warmth of the girl.

"How about a walk through town? I heard the moon should be especially beautiful tonight."

Lucy grinned, entwined her fingers with the ones of her dearest and led the way out of the main hall. As the door closed behind them the last thing heard was a simple yet daring question from the smaller woman.

"So, what kind of book are you currently reading?"

* * *

**Info:** Lucy is the English form of _Lucia_, which comes from the Latin word _lux_, which means light. That's why Erza thought about Lucy when looking at the lights. The name means _the light_, _the radiant/shining_ or _beauty_.

* * *

Well, that's it for the first part. And to be honest: Wow, that was long o_o

I just wrote and wrote and wrote...and ended up with 7 pages before I knew it. And the main plot didn't even take place yet.

So I split the story in half because reading 7.000+ words in a row can be tiring.

Anyways, I got the rest already planned out, so stay tuned ;)**  
**

**Phrase of the Day**

_If you're my queen, it's a beautiful thing  
_

"Beautiful Thing" by Sister Hazel_  
_

**If you liked it, please** **REVIEW**.

No flaming please.


	2. Chapter 2

**It's the Thought that matters  
**

by

_Silver-Eyed Rukia_

**Rated:** T

**Summary:** It is all a matter of love: the more you love a memory, the stronger and stranger it is.

**Pairing:** Erza x Lucy

**Note:** This isn't beta-ed and written with a programm that doesn't support auto-correction, so please ignore any mistakes. Or point them out and correct me, whatever you prefer.

* * *

"_Memory...__ is the diary t_hat we all carry about with us."

~Oscar Wilde

* * *

A soft wind swept through the empty streets as some lone citizens made their way home from a long day of work or just simply enjoyed Magnolia's nightlife. The temperature was at the brink of becoming slightly too cold for everyone without a jacket, so the people hurried towards their destinations, the town's street lamps illuminating the path ahead of them, filling the spaces the moon can't reach with light.

A lone pair of two stood out from the others though. Was it because of their shining hair-colours or the fact that they were both female, obviously more than just friends by just looking at them, one didn't know. Nor did they care. It was the amount of happiness that mattered, and the pair seemed to radiate pure happiness as they went along their way, fingers entwined, huddled close to keep the cold way.

Erza took a deep breath, inhaling the typical smell the night caried along with her companion's perfume and smiled, enjoying the intoxiating mix it created. She looked down at the slightly smaller girl, watching as she absimently stared off into the lit-up darkness ahead of them, a faint smile tugging at her lips. The light breeze that was still lingering in the town played with her golden locks, making them reflect the lamp's also golden glow.

The sight was enough for her, enough to make her chest burst with affection, her heart longing for her touch. It was when those sparkling bown eyes turned to look at her that she couldn't contain it any longer.

The redhead loosened her grip on the other female's hand just to let it rest on the back of her girl, the other hand reaching for those in the light glittering strands of hair, playing with them for a few seconds before concentrating on Lucy's face again. She felt slender arm slip around her neck, a hot breath closing in on her face and the melodious voice of her opposite as it filled her ears.

"Looks like I'm not the only one that missed this as much I did", the Celestial Mage grinned before claiming her girlfriend with a kiss that knocked Erza out of the current world and into a world of pure bliss. They just stood there in their embrace, exchanging breaths as they made up for a whole week of not being able to be at each other's side.

Only when they heard a loud whistle and the familiar voices of some townsmen did they part, still embracing each other, and looked into the direction of the river they were currently standing at.

"Lucy-chan, that's dangerous. People might get jealous seeing you all lovey-dovey and push you into the river."

The pair, suddenly somewhat embarrassed at having been caught in the act, parted, Erza folding her arms over her chest as Lucy scratched her cheek with the one hand, waving at the two men on the boat with the other.

"Well, their words do hold truth to them", the redhead said to break the silence as the sailors disappeared from their sights. "We should not behave like this at this time of the night or _the talk_ will know no boundaries."

A pink-ish tongue was shot in her direction and she blinked in confusion at the act, somewhat surprised at the randomness of it.

"And since when did I care about that?", Lucy laughed and took the warm hand of the knight again, her cold ones already heating up at the sheer contact, as she rounded another corner, the last one before they would reach her destination for the night.

"Ah, right. I forgot that you have the tendency to be able to spread rumors of your actions rather, well, _fast_."

"Do you remember the first time we really met? You thought I had beaten a group of guerilla mercenaries with only one finger."

The answer to that statement was a lighthearted chuckle that nearly turned into full-out laughter at the sight of the now pouting form of the Heartfilia heiress.

"My apologies, but when I think back at it now it does sound unbelievable."

Lucy just hmpf-ed and pulled her hand away from Erza's, who in turn made a face at the sudden loss of contact. It then dawned to her and she mentally slapped herself. She watched the form of the blonde mage as it got closer and closer to the door to her apartment. Just as said door was to be unlocked the girl holding the key got hugged from behind, the arms of the hugging person drapped over her chest and the person's head leaning against her own, a soft cheek pressed up against the right side of her face.

"I did not mean to hurt you, Lucy. I never would."

Lucy put the key into the lock but didn't turn it, nodding against the knight's touch and turning around in the one-sided embrace.

"I know, it's just...a soft spot I guess."

It had always been a soft spot. Whenever someone told her she was weak, that she couldn't go on dangerous missions because she would slow everyone down. It made her feel useless, she felt like being the small girl again that got yelled at by her father, that weak, sad girl that had been alone for all those years.

It was Erza's turn to nod as she opened the door to the apartment, a lone finger tracing the features of the blonde's face, stopping at the chin, holding it up and placing one last, final kiss on those full lips.

"I will see you tomorrow then, I wish you the best of dreams and a good night's sleep, my princess", the redhead smiled and took a step back, watching as the smaller girl disappeared behind solid wood, the only evidence of her ever standing there being the smell of her trademark perfume.

Erza turned around and walked into the direction of Fairy Hills, the cold breeze sending shivers down her spine. She requipped into a black pullover and enjoyed the familiar smell of the blonde mage. She had forgotten it at Erza's place the last time she'd been there.

The walk back to her dorm went by in nearly complete silence, only broken by some citizens that enjoyed their free-time in pubs and the like.

Erza entered the large residence of most of the Fairy Tail women through the wooden doors, went up the stairs and headed towards her room, wishing everyone she passed, like Wendy, Levy, Juvia and Bisca, a good night and entered her bedroom without as much as a silent click as the door closed behind her.

"Well, now to the difficult part."

If one would have stood outside Fairy Hills that night he would have seen beams of light comming out of the knights room, painted in various colours, flickering like a burning candle in the wind.

* * *

The night went by fast and it felt nearly surreal for the redheaded mage when the sun's first rays slipped through her curtains, blinding her in their intensity: A good sign that it was going to be a wonderful day.

'_Perfect_', she thought as she closed the reason of her nightly activities with a thud and sighed, stretching her tired muscles as far as she could, she was still carrying her armour after all. '_I didn't even notice that I was still wearing it_', Erza mused, requipping out of her attire to take a shower to wash away the fatigue one felt when staying awake a whole night, especially after a whole week of work.

In the same town, just a ten minute walk away, another citizen just got out of the shower, blonde locks hidden beneath a white towel, keeping them from falling into her face and drying them in the process. A soft tune was hummed as the girl applied some lotion to her skin, brushed her teeth and got ready for the day by blow-drying her hair, changing into a pair of tight, jet-black hotpants and a fiery red shirt.

Lucy looked into the mirror and stared at her reflection for a minute before nodding to herself, taking one of her keys and summoning the spirit she needed at the moment.

"Gate of the Giant Crab, I open thee! Cancer!"

The with scissors equipped spirit entered the human world by his master's call, eager to be of service to his much liked key-keeper.

"What can I do for you today-ebi?"

"Hey Cancer, what do you think of this hair-do for today's event", the blonde said, pointing at a picture in a magazine, discussing various styles with the master of hairstyles.

About half an hour later the Celestial Mage exited her apartment with a grin that rivaled that of Happy when he thought about fish, a rather large, rectangular box neatly tucked underneath her right arm. She hadn't been this excited since the events of Nirnava that had taken place some months ago. No wait. That wasn't exactly right.

'_The last time I had been this excited was when Erza had asked me out on our first date._'

Even the mere thought of that day made her grin turn into a gentle smile that reached her eyes, making them glister with joy at the memory.

Both females made their respective ways towards their shared destination, an old oak tree near the outskirts of town that stood on a small hill, giving a nice view on the town's tallest buildings and the in said town residing guild.

It was, surprisingly enough, Lucy who got there first, despite taking more time in the bath than her redheaded companion. She lay the box down at her feet, rested against the tree and looked up into the slightly clouded sky. The various shapes of the fluffy looking clouds were so captivating that the blonde never noticed another person arriving at the scene until said person put one of her arms under Lucy's legs and one behind her back and lifted her up, greeting her with a smile and a kiss on the cheek.

The smaller girl giggled at her girlfriend's somewhat knight-ish anticts as she was let down again, both of them now sitting under the huge tree, leaning against its massive trunk. It was silent as the pair just sat there, enjoying the nice weather and each other's company. It was then, about 5 minutes later, when one of them moved, long red hair pooling over smooth skin as Erza lay down, resting her head in Lucy's lap.

The girl smiled down at her beloved one, delicate fingers brushing through sliky strands of hair as the owner of the locks continued to stare off into the sky, getting lost in the vastness of it.

"Sometimes...", a soft voice broke through the silence, "sometimes I wish that moments like this would last forever."

Puce-colored eyes moved from watching the blue sky of the world to watching the brown sky of her lover's eyes.

"Stopping time, enjoying peace on its rare occasions. You never know when evil starts to raise its ugly head again, when your life, or the life of a friend is at stake."

Silence settled again as Erza took in the words just spoken, surprised at the suddenness of them.

"Well, Lucy...", she started, lifting her head off from her spot on her fellow mage's legs and moving herself into an upright position, "I may not be able to make moments like this last forever", Erza continued, taking both of the Celestial Mage's hands and placing them on her chest, making her feel the redhead's heartbeat, "but I can make sure you are able to experience moments like this again and again."

Tears threatened to fall from brown eyes as a sudden wind swept through the area, drowning out the words of the pair for the moment until it died down again.

Lucy wiped at her eyes and made a grab to her left, getting hold of the rectangular box and handing it to her girlfriend.

"Here, this is for you. I know you said I don't have to get you something, but I still did, on my own accord."

Erza blinked at the box and took it, the weight of it surprising her. She opened it and took out its content, black metal glittering in the sun.

The sword was single-etched and slightly curved, orange glowing runes placed on the top of the non-cutting part of the sword while another set of runes was placed at the mending point of the sword and its hilt. The hilt was wrapped in brown leather, ending with a golden-orange shimmering lacrima that had been adjusted and inserted into the sword's hilt.

The knight stood to her full height, adopted into a fighting pose and started swinging the sword, slicing though the air with trained ease. After a few minutes she stopped and examined the fighting tool.

"The material itself is rather heavy, but due to the thin blade and back of the sword it is light enough to swing around without exhausting the user. The leather is soft and keeps the hand from sliding off the hilt and also prevents the material to tear open the skin when used in combat. It is well balanced and easy to handle. Splendid, it is a masterpiece."

Erza turned around to face the blonde, who had watched in silent awe at the knights display of swordsmanship, wearing a look of utter joy on her face.

"The sword is called _Soul Cutter _and is made out of the insides of a metroid, a very rare material because usually the metroids burn up before reaching Earthland. The runes on the back of the sword and on top of the hilt were made by using an Unison Raid between Wind Magic and Rune Magic. The Wind Magic is a magic you know, it's called Drain."

"As in the magic Phantom Lord used against the Master back then."

Blonde locks bobbed up and down as the owner nodded, continuing her explanation as she closed the distance between herself and Erza.

"The runes absorb any magic that hits the sword and the lacrima stores it. You can either dispell the magic or gather it until the lacrima is fully loaded and unleash a magical sword slice that is made out of the magic you absorbed earlier. But once the lacrima is full you can't absorb any more magic until the lacrima is emptied from the previous charge", Lucy trailed off after seeing the weird look on her lover's face and was about to be worried when strong arms wrapped around her smaller form, pulling her close.

"Thank you, I really like it. But it must have been very, very expensive..."

Lucy grinned and snatched away a kiss before starting to walk into the direction of the town.

"Do you think I did nothing during the week you were away?"

Erza chuckled and shook her head, gave the ebony sword one last glance before sending it into her magical realm and took off after her beloved one, laughing as the two of them sped through the open field in a running contest.

* * *

The day went by and the light started to fade as the pair once again found themselves cuddled up next to each other. After the running contest, which Erza won despite Lucy havind a head-start, the two of them had eaten at a restaurant, enjoying some songs from Lyra as they ate their meal and just talked, making up for a whole week.

They were currently lying on the king-sized bed of Erza's bedroom, the blonde's head resting in the spot between shoulder and neck of the redhead.

"I have been wondering...", sounded from the knights mouth as she titled her head down to see her girl.

"Hm?", came the sleepy response.

"Are you not expecting me to give you something in return for the sword?"

She was greeted with a sleepy smile. "No, because being with you is already the greatest gift anyone could ever give to me."

The blush on Erza's face competed with the colour of her hair as the tired mage mumbled those words.

"B-But I still got you something. It is like I said earlier: I may not be able to make moments like this last forever, but I can capture those moments and make sure that the both of us will never forget them."

As soon as the last syllable left her mouth, the knight summoned the book Lucy had seen the day before, something written in an old looking language adorning the cover.

Suddenly wide awake the Celestial Mage sat up and took the book from a smiling Erza, opening it with interest. At first sight the pages looked blank, but just after a few seconds pictures appeared. Or more like, movies. She could see herself and Erza in the guild from two weeks ago on the first page, on the second page was a shopping trip with the two of them and so on.

It dawned on her and Lucy simply gaped at her lover, not being able to voice what was on her mind.

"This special book is called _The Pensieve_. It allows the owner to store memories inside its magical pages, making it possible for the reader to relive every moment captured in it. You just have to look at the stored memory you want to relive and it takes you to a past time."

She scooted closer to the blonde and took the book from her hands.

"Let me show you."

The pair looked at a certain memory as they got sucked into it, landing in a world of gray-ish/blue colour. It was a scene from not too long ago.

_..."but I can make sure you are able to experience moments like this again and again."_

_Tears threatened to fall from brown eyes as a sudden wind swept through the area._

_"I love you so much, I cannot start to describe how much by using simply words."_

_The redheaded knight cupped her girlfriend's face and kissed the tears away, foreheads leaning against each other after sharing a passionate kiss._

_"Me too. You make me feel like it was worth all the pain I experienced in my life, just to be able to meet you. Lucy Heartfilia, by my name I swear, my heart shall always be yours to hold."_

_And yet again did the salty liquid escape her eyes..._

As the pair from the past shared their feelings of love the pair from the present did so too, hands entwined, lips locked, bodies help up by each other's loving embrace.

_The memory of that scene for me is like a frame of film forever frozen at that moment._

* * *

**Info:** I made a Facebook Account for my Fanfiction-net Account, so be sure to stop by and leave any requests, questions and the like there :) I will also post a picture of the sword there for anyone interested.

* * *

I just took ideas from Harry Potter and Avatar: The last Airbender, and I'm hope nobody is mad at me for doing that...

Done in one go and again I am a bit amazed at how...much it is. I never thought this story would end up with more than 7.000+ words.

But really, I adore this pairing. I think I could write a lot more :)

I actually have something waiting to be written...

Look forward to more Lucy x Erza-goodness from my side ;)

**Phrase of the Day**

_Another day is going by, I'm thinking about you all the time  
_

"I'd do Anything" by Simple Plan_  
_

**If you liked it, please** **REVIEW**.

No flaming please.


End file.
